


beauties of summer

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bc they deserve it, cute couple spending a day at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: This certainly isn’t the first time Arashi has been to the ocean, but she’s never seen anything quite like this.





	beauties of summer

**Author's Note:**

> of course, a festival seems to be the natural choice for these two. but im still sad abt arashi in piratefes and think she deserves to wear a cute swimsuit so here we are.

This certainly isn’t the first time Arashi has been to the ocean, but she’s never seen anything quite like this.

First of all, she and her boyfriend are the only ones on the beach. Which she finds extremely hard to believe, looking around at the turquoise water and the incredibly soft white sand that almost blinded her at first, making her tilt down the brim of her hat to cover her eyes. A place like this should be overwhelmed with people, and she’s left wondering if they just got here at the right time. A sight like this is bound to be sought by tourists. Even the seashells are almost all completely intact, almost as if it were a manmade setup for kids to bring home the treasures they “found”.

“Arashi-san? Are you okay?” Madara’s hand slips into hers, squeezing once reassuringly. “I’m pretty sure nobody else knows about this place so you can relax!”

She leans into him, appreciating the fact that he’s already taken his shirt off, and places her free hand on his chest. “Mm, I’m fine, but are you sure? Like, shouldn’t there be people everywhere somewhere like this?”

He laughs. “My mom once hid out here for weeks at one point. She wasn’t even caught ‘til way after she’d left this place behind. Not even my dad knows about it. She used to bring me here when I was little and tell him we’d gone to one of the local beaches!” His voice becomes more serious, and he squeezes her hand again. “I don’t want to push you if you’re not comfortable, but you can take off your tshirt if you want to. It’s alright.”

Arashi kisses his cheek gently. “Tell your mom thank you for me, okay?” If it were anyone else, she’d be skeptical of a claim like that. But then again, his mother isn’t just “anyone else.” Although she’s a sweet woman, Arashi knows what she’s been capable of in the past. The mother intent on embarrassing her son by telling his girlfriend she’s too good for him (to which he agreed) and sharing stories of him as a child also has a past as a criminal that Arashi can still sense. Not that that stops her from spending time with her, though. She’s far too interesting to be wary of.

After a few moments of deliberation, she decides her swimsuit is far too cute to be hidden the whole time they’re there. Really, what’s the point in wearing something like this if the one person she’s comfortable wearing it around can’t see it and tell her how good she looks? She’d spent _so_ much time picking it out, too. The bikini top loops around her neck connecting to the ruffled floral base, and she’s covered the bottoms with a sheer wraparound skirt.

The person in question seems very pleased with that decision.

“God, you’re hot.”

“Ah, but you sound surprised? Even though you’ve seen me in less. Really, what am I to do with you?” she teases, stepping closer to him and putting both hands on his chest.

“So you don’t want me to compliment you?” His hands make their way to her waist. She shivers a bit at the skin contact, but certainly not in a bad way.

“Well, I never said _that_.” When she moves her arms up around his neck he seems to take the hint, bringing her in closer to kiss her.  She _really_  likes kissing him.  If they did nothing else for the whole time they were here, she wouldn’t mind. 

She’s only a little disappointed when he breaks the kiss, though.  His eyes are shining, so he must have something else planned.  “Do you think I could take some pictures of you?  You really are stunning!”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to check with my agency.”  She smiles at him, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.  “I don’t do impromptu shoots like this, and I don’t come cheap.” 

“What would it take for you to pencil me in?” he asks, matching her banter. 

She pretends to think for a moment.  “I’m sure we could figure something out later,” she decides, and shoots him a wink. 

In spite of the teasing, modeling for him is a lot of fun.  At work she’s expected to fit a certain mold, showing the world what they want to see through her clothes and poses and expressions.  But for her boyfriend all she has to be is herself.  She certainly smiles a lot more when it’s him behind the camera.  There’s nobody telling her she looks cool or manly, but instead she hears a voice she loves calling her “cute!” and “beautiful!”  Some of the pictures he takes of her make her blush, seeing how she looks at the photographer with what can only be described as love (even if she’s too scared to call it that just yet).

Once he’s satisfied, she decides it’s her turn to take pictures of him.  “With a body like yours, I’m surprised nobody has tried to sign you!”  

“They’ve tried, I just haven’t said yes!”  

“That’s a shame, you’re a natural.”  He doesn’t even seem to be trying, but every shot seems to come out worthy of a swimsuit calendar.  And she’s met plenty of swimsuit models.  Maybe it’s her bias, but Madara is much hotter than any of them could hope to be.  She takes a couple shots on her phone as well.  Eventually the shots of each other become selfies together, with certainly no shortage of kisses. 

She’s always loved the summertime, and with him by her side she’s certain this will be the best one yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always i can be found at @PALADLKNLGHTS on twitter  
> i'd love to see your thoughts in a comment or even just leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
